


The dance of the swords

by Allenefanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/pseuds/Allenefanfics
Summary: Jon teaches Dany how to sword fight and things get heated between them.





	The dance of the swords

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot. But let me know if you’d like me to add another part to this. Thanks for reading :)

Dany had wondered many times over if she could swing a sword as she watched Jon train in the yard with the squires. She would mount Drogon, go into battle, but never fought one on one with someone on such close quarters.

Later that night, as Jon made sweet love to her, much different than their heated night, she stroked his strong stomach muscles, resting her head on his chest, she asked him to teach her. In the beginning, he was confused, not wanting to hurt her. They had two children together and Jon fell more in love with his fierce wife who wanted to grab a sword in her tiny hands, tiny figure. He caressed her hands, kissed them not wanting them to be rough like his, but she insisted, pouting her mouth seductively knowing he won’t resist them. And, those lips of hers were crashed with his, full of love, desire and respect.

Next morning, when Jon saw her come to the yard with him, his heart skipped a beat. She was a worrier, his worrier queen, his equal in everything and now in sword fighting, well, almost. 

Her long silky hair was braided, her clothes were tight on her, nothing feminine about her looks except he took every power in him to not to drag her to their bedroom and hold her braid while telling and doing sweet nothings to her. 

 _She was smiling, he was smiling_.

 The yard was full with soldiers, some watching, some training in distance. Longclaw was sitting aside the door in its scabbard. Not knowing, she went for it, thinking he would use Longclaw. He gently took her arm away from it making her gape. “No?” she said innocently. “I need to go gentle on you, my queen. It’s your first time.” he whispered the last sentence to her ear, the words echoed in her ear over and over, making tingles of rush and heat run through her body. 

 _She smiled to him again._  Her violet eyes lighting was a beautiful sight for the not-so-brooding-in-recent-years-with-Dany Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen, now. 

He gave her a smaller, lighter sword, she held it, his hands on her guiding her on the hilt, her back to his chest, feeling his breathing down her neck. She blushed like a maiden under the eyes of many watching them. Young men mostly, but the sounds became fainter as he moved their hands, showing her how to grip her small wrist on the hilt. 

“Be gentle, don’t hold it tightly, you need flexibility in moving it” he whispered again. She wasn’t sure why his voice was more seductive than usual all of a sudden. The sword fight was awakening out worldly things in them. 

_She loved him._

He moved away from her, leaving her with the sword, her heart was pounding watching him get his. She hadn’t realized his shoulders’ movement. Sure she’s seen him on battlefield, but being so close to him was different, shaking her head as the sad memories poured in. 

“This is not a real sword!” she exclaimed realizing that the steel wasn’t real. He was holding his now, a few strands of curls dangling from his face. She knew he had done it on purpose, knowing she loved his curls now that they didn’t need to be professional looking for diplomatic reasons. 

He came closer to her, sword in hand. 

“I sure wouldn’t want to hurt my beautiful wife.” he grinned. “I’m still intending of having her by my side for years to come.” he got close to her, the sword was going to fall from her hands, but she gripped on it with two on her side feeling his breathing on her face. “And make sweet love to your pure silky skin and kiss you down there for life, till the end of time” he whispered locking eyes with her. 

Her breathing was heavy in her chest, filled with love for this man. He quickly pushed away from her breaking the air between them, she gasped, low.

“Alright, now, move it up, and grip it, not so tightly but hard enough for movement” he ordered her. His voice changed, not gentle as he would often be with her. Both taking fight position. 

she mimicked him in holding the sword. He smiled at her ferocity. Her eyes were burning with temper and determination. He knew her enough to decipher her looks. 

He blew the first stroke of the sword, she took it, not falling down. He turned around with his quick body, grinning to her. She was strong for her small figure. He blew another swing at her, she took that as well. “this is good” he said out loud to himself enjoying her.

She blew one now at him, he stopped her, sword clashing as they tried to push the other, but resisting each other, the friction of the sword was the only thing in between them as their faces were so close. He couldn’t believe how much he loved this woman, getting too distracted in her eyes, she pushed him back, he almost fell, the squires laughed. Jon got furious but filled with respect and admiration for her, Dany grinned victoriously.

“You sure this is your first sword fight?” Jon asked taking position again. She was grinning ready to fight “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt my lord husband” she took fighting position again “I will be gentle with you” her face teasing him. 

Jon bit his lower lip at desperation. This woman was driving him crazy.

He hit her forcefully now. They danced for a while in the yard, swords clashing, both dancing, turning, ducking down, moving in their small figures around each other. He was instructing her at the same, once in a while . “up up, good, don’t stop” as she was hitting him and he was resisting her.

Sweat was building on her forehead, getting tired but determined to put him down. He was so good at this, she noted, almost natural. The sword was part of his arm.

Letting out moans and groans, both of them moved faster and stronger now. 

Her clumsy blows were striking him hard, mechanically, non stop. Knowing she was yet to learn more, he took her strokes, letting her gain confidence. 

“good good, faster, harder” he ordered her. She was sure she had gotten wet through all this and his words were arousing her more, but her expression was deadly serious. 

He moved down to get a shield covering himself, she was holding the sword with two hands now. “one hand, gentle, not too hard” he was directing her as she moved. All the while her braid dangled from side to side, he noted. “focus all your force on one hand but sway the other for balance” he told her again. 

He was pacing back, she was pacing forward, their sword clashing, he was holding the shield. The squires were watching more attentively now, cheering for Dany, as Jon had taken them down many a time while training, harshly, painfully, but they had respect and love for him. This was their way of teasing their King. 

Suddenly, she moved her leg up and pushed him on the shield hanging low in his hands, the ground was slippery, and he fell back to the floor lying on his back letting out a groan, sword in hand still. The squires let out a long “ow” and some laughed. 

She approached him victoriously, he looked up, Their eyes were filled with lust and desire. She rested the tip of her sword right below his neck.

“Do you yield?” she said, no hint of smile, only maddening passion.

He grinned seductively.

_He loved her._

She pointed the sword closer to him, he loved this and wanted to savor the moment.

“I said yield!” she ordered again. This clearly had turned into a foreplay between them in front of the eyes of the squires and soldiers training.

He dropped his sword and the shield raising his hands up with a mock. She grinned loosening her grip on her sword. Her giddy self had come and not noticing that Jon had picked up his sword and swiped her sword off of her hands. She gasped “Aaah!”. He held her from behind, putting his arm around her chest and neck, hips pinned to her behind, she was sure she felt his bodily sword poking at her “you’re a cheater” she exclaimed. 

“Aye, you cheat when you fight, or you won’t win” his breathing was heavy at the nape of her neck. Both panting, she suddenly kicked his stomach with her elbow, true and hard knowing he could take it, he pushed himself back, she quickly ducked down, got her sword and as he was recovering from her strong kick that left him surprised, she swiped his sword from his hands and it flew to the other side. 

“Now this is how you cheat, my king” she grinned and dropped the sword to the floor with a swag. He was still holding his stomach, he bit his lips in desperation again.

She was walking away, seductively, she wanted him now, in her, turning one last time to him, she was smiling, taking pleasure in taking him down. 

“you wicked woman” he almost shouted, following her behind her fast pace. 

All the while the yard was filled with chatter and laughter. Jon wasn’t mad at being humiliated by her in front of the squires, on the contrary, whatever he had for her was burning in him, wanting to take her, now and surprised with her strength and quick movements.

He saw her enter their rooms, he pushed the doors open and closed them loudly behind him, both covered in sweat and dirt. She was waiting for him in the room, eyes burning with desire. He walked a few fast paces and grabbed her by her arms, their lips crashed, tongues danced, sweats mingled, and moans filled the room. 

He pushed her to the wall, pinning her between him and the wall in the air, wrapping her legs around his, feeling his hardness against hers, she quickly opened his breeches and held his manhood in her hand “now, do you want me to be gentle again?Am I holding it right?” she asked seductively, he only groaned. They started moving wildly enough that she was sure her fire inside of her was exploding in fireworks.

Dany noted how inexcusably animalistic he’d become. if sword fighting with her husband was going to bring this out, then she was sure she could spend an hour or two with him in the yard everyday to get all the wolf out of him in between her legs at night.  

Later, she only remembered giddily his pounding into her to the wall through their burning flesh as she prepared a bath for herself complaining from her sore bruised back, neck, and hips. 


End file.
